


Hushed

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Meis and Gueira's relationship is no secret, but there are some things they still have to keep quiet.





	Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on the Promare-specific kinktober list! I'd love to pull more from it, but for now I jumped straight to day 11: Keeping Quiet!

Silence shrouded the Mad Burnish compound as the darkness of another cold desert night crept up on them. Gueira and Meis had made their rounds, making sure every friendly face was accounted for with an air of pleasantness that belied the routine’s grim necessity.

Returning to their own quarters made for the perfect chance to forget about the gravity of their situation, at least for a few fleeting moments. Setting up camp in an abandoned hospital had had its advantages, not least of which was the abundance of private rooms. The leaders’ relationship was no secret, but there were things they just couldn’t do in the same room as the Burnish they’d vowed to protect. This hospital wasn’t perfect, of course. Gueira and Meis knew that all too well.

Meis shut the door gently behind them as they entered their room, turning back around to be met by Gueira wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a kiss as he pushed him softly backwards against the door. Meis melted into all of it; Gueira’s mouth dominating his own, the way he pulled him as close as he could as if he were trying to fuse them – his hand sliding down past the back of Meis’ jeans –

Gueira pulled back from the kiss, giving Meis an inquisitive look in the low light. His face, clouded with longing, twisted momentarily into a cringe at the sound of a bed creaking from the room next door. He hated these paper-thin walls. 

Meis closed the distance between them to resume the kiss before pulling back briefly to nod, putting a finger to his lips. Gueira grinned despite himself, bringing his forehead to Meis’ as he pulled him forwards, letting Meis guide him backwards to their bed and push him safely backwards onto it. As Gueira got comfortable, Meis joined him, straddling him and lowering his mouth to his ear. His voice came out barely a mutter, and Gueira struggled to hear the words, let alone focus on them as Meis ground his hips down onto Gueira’s. “How do you want me?”

Gueira could feel heat rush to his face, and he silently clapped a hand to his mouth almost without noticing. He didn’t know how Meis did it, and he was even less sure how he’d ever get used to the ease with which he could make his heart jump like that with only a few words or a subtle glance.

Gueira flipped them over gently, hovering over Meis as he started to undress him, letting Meis take take the cue to work at Gueira’s own clothes. They revelled in the feeling of each other’s hands running along their bodies as they let themselves explore as much as undress each other. 

Once they were both stripped down to their underwear, Gueira lifted slightly at one of Meis’ sides, encouraging him to turn over. With Meis laying prone under him, Gueira tugged at the waistband of his underwear, prompting him to roll his hips up towards him to let him take them off. The motion, brief as it was, sent a jolt through Gueira, and reminded him all the more of his own underwear constraining him. Throwing them off with decidedly less care than he had Meis’, he finally lay himself down alongside Meis’ back, positioning himself slightly to the side as he moved to finger at Meis while peppering his back aimlessly with kisses. 

As Gueira teased around the hole and slowly sank a finger in, Meis pushed himself up into the pressure, rocking his hips slowly but needily as Gueira got ready to slide a second finger in. On feeling the second fingertip at his hole, Meis raised a hand blindly backwards until it met a handful of Gueira’s hair, tugging it lightly down to beckon him closer. “Please,” he breathed out silently.

Gueira’s cock twitched at the need permeating Meis’ hushed tone as he continued to fuck himself against his fingers. Gueira lowered his head to kiss Meis, feeling his desire as much in the kiss itself as in the brevity of it, as Meis pulled back quickly to fix his wanting gaze one Gueira’s. He could take a hint.

Gueira pulled himself up, repositioning himself and lining his dick up with Meis’ hole. Feeling Gueira tease at his entrance with his tip, Meis pushed himself up into it, growing less and less patient in his desire to _feel_ Gueira the way he’d been needing so badly. 

Gueira, for his part, was easy to lead. The sight of Meis looking sideways up at him with that haze in his eyes, hair spread out behind him on the mattress, gripping the sheets as he fucked himself up against Gueira for as much contact as he could get –

Gueira pushed himself in, just barely holding back a moan as he heard – a moan. Meis clapped a hand to his mouth and the two lay still for a moment. Gueira turned his head to watch the door for any signs of life.

After several seconds, Gueira looked back down to Meis, giving him a grin and thumbs up to defuse the silence between them. Meis uncovered his mouth and made a zipping motion at it, promising his best behaviour. Gueira grinned and brought himself back down for another quick kiss before starting to thrust himself inside Meis again, kissing and sucking at the back of his neck as he fucked him slowly into the mattress.

He could tell it was getting to Meis, as he rutted his hips in shorter and shorter arcs, chasing at Gueira’s friction while rubbing his own dick against the sheets. At this rate, he was going to get loud again. Gueira needed both hands to hold himself up, but he moved his right, letting his chest bear down on Meis’ back as he slid his fingers partway between Meis’ head and the mattress, prompting Meis to lift his head slightly to grant him access before knowing what he wanted.

Gueira slid his wrist under Meis’ head and wrapped his hand around Meis’ mouth, stopping his movements and lifting himself to make eye contact. Meis saw the question in his eyes, and was still for a moment before answering it with a nod that Gueira could feel as much as see. Gueira nodded back with a smile before planting a line of kisses along his neck to linger at the back of his neck, where he’d doubtlessly sucked countless bruises into the sensitive skin his hair so often hid.

With his whole weight pushing down into Meis as he held his mouth shut, Gueira couldn’t help but let the situation get to him. Meis was _his_ in moments like this. Nobody else could make him feel this way. Nobody else could hold him down like this, keep him quiet like this – in these moments, he was _powerful_ in ways that even his Burnish abilities couldn’t account for. It was all him. All them.

Gueira could feel Meis moaning quietly into his hand, and he knew he was getting close too. He brought his mouth to Meis’, removing his hand to replace it with a kiss. As he rutted harder into Meis, he could feel the vibrations as Meis let his muffled moans spill into Gueira’s mouth. They could both feel their pleasure mounting as their kiss grew more and more needy, with Gueira dominating Meis’ mouth and Meis taking as much of him as he could get.

He didn’t know who came first. Only that just as he hit his limit, thrusting deep and hard into Meis as he released himself inside, he was doubly rewarded by Meis’ moans flowing into his mouth, louder than before, seeming to push everything else out of his head as they rode out their pleasure, hips rolling ever more lazily as they came down from the high.

Gueira finally stilled, letting himself lay idly atop Meis, resting his cheek against his hair for a long moment before pulling out and rolling onto his side to face Meis with a tired-out smile. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Meis shifted around to get closer to Gueira, laying on his own side and wrapping an arm around him, quickly feeling Gueira return the gesture. He pulled Gueira closer and relaxed into the embrace, letting his eyes drift shut.

“…I wanna hear your voice more.” Gueira’s voice filled the small space between them, low and restrained. “I just… wanna hear it a bunch more.”

Meis nuzzled his face against Gueira’s with a small smile curling his lips up. “I don’t know, that little trick of yours was pretty inspired. Should have known a man like you would wanna _take control_.” Meis mussed at Gueira’s hair teasingly. Gueira felt his face heat up, and opened his mouth to apologize just as he heard Meis continue. “…You could probably do stuff like that more often.” Meis fell silent again. “I mean… I want more privacy too, but… You know.”

It wasn’t like Meis to be this vague, and Gueira made a note to ask him more about it later. “Sounds like a plan. Right now, though…” Gueira pushed lightly at Meis, who obediently rolled onto his back, letting Gueira settle himself partly on top of him with an arm and leg wrapped around him and his face resting by Meis’ shoulder. “I love you, Meis,” Gueira muttered as his fatigue slowly got the better of him.

“I love you, Gueira.”

Everything else could wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Life on the run must be tough when you're this horny and in love


End file.
